Survival Of The Fittest
by superhero-freax
Summary: AU- No Powers. Laura Howlett has just moved to Bayville. What kind of drama will unfold during her time at school, as she makes new friends, new enemies and may possibly love? Most pairings undecided. Please Read and Review. Criticism welcomed.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **AU- No Powers. Laura Howlett has just moved to Bayville. What kind of drama will unfold during her time at school, as she makes new friends, new enemies and possibly love? Most pairings undecided. Please Read and Review. Criticism welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with the X-Men, they are the property of Marvel.

A car pulled up on the street opposite Bayville High. In the car were two people. The first was a short-ish man, with dark hair, that was spiked at both sides. He also had long, scruffy sideburns, and had a gruff look about him. Next to him sat his daughter, Laura, who looked similar to him, except she had no sideburns, obviously, and had long hair that was dyed a midnight blue. They had recently moved to Bayville, and today was the first day of School. Fortunately, or unfortunately as Laura would say, they had managed to move here in time for the start of the school year. She stared out of her window, studying her new classmates.

The first thing she noticed was a small group of Goths, three to be exact, sitting in the shade of a large oak tree. One was wearing green and black clothes, and had two white bangs at the front of her hair**. **One of the other ones sitting next to her was dressed in red and black, and had black hair with red tips, and the final one of the three was dressed in all black, with short hair that was dyed pink. They all appeared to be in a deep discussion.

A boy with short silver hair, ran up to the group of Goths and said something to them. Whatever it was must of pissed them of as all three of them got pissed looks on their faces, and the red/black clothed Goth lunged at him, taking him down to the floor, before she began to beat the crap out of him. The pink haired one was smirking, and obviously cheering her on, while the other glanced around with a bored expression on her face. Suddenly her face darkened into a glare, as her eyes landed on a blond cheerleader, who was holding a bag that said 'Marvel-lous' on it, weird, who glared right back at her, before turning her attention back to her friends.

One of them was a blonde dressed completely in white, Laura was tempted to spill coffee or chocolate sauce on it if she walked past her at lunch to see what her reaction would be. Another had bright red hair and was in the arms of a jock. However when he looked away, Laura noticed that her gaze travelled to a boy that had red-tinted glasses who was sitting in a red convertible. Then a guy with shoulder length blonde hair and had a slight tan to his skin, probably a surfer, got out of the car before walking into the school.

Laura then turned her attention to what appeared to be the geeks of the school. There was a guy that had tanned skin, with dark hair, and was sketching something into a pad. He looked like an inventor. There was also a short brunette, whose hair was tied back into a pony tail with two short bangs at the front, who was talking to a raven haired lad, who Laura could of sworn wasn't there a second ago, who had his arms wrapped around a dark skinned girl. Next to them was a blonde haired girl who had blue tinted glasses, and was busy reading some kind of comic. A Blonde haired guy was sitting next to her, he looked like her neighbour, who was a bald guy in a wheelchair. Maybe they were related. Finally there were two small kids, who appeared to be flirting with each other. The first was a boy, who looked cute and had short brown hair. The second looked like the first of the geeks, except she had long hair that was platted.

Laura then noticed a tall, muscular guy with black hair, stare longingly at the second geek she had noticed. Next to him was a short blonde haired girl who was staring wistfully at the cute little boy. _Did this school have a problem with staring, or something? _Laura thought to herself. Near them was a orange haired boy who was busy flicking a lighter, she guessed that he was an arsonist or something, and a brown haired guy who was playing with cards and flirting with any, and every, girl that passed him. The school player no doubt.

The 'players' attention quickly turned to turned to two girls who were fighting in the middle of the car park. It looked like he was cheering them on. One of the girls had electric blue hair, and was wearing some metallic coloured gloves. The other girl had red hair, a baseball cap and had a bag that said 'Metallica' on the side of it.

She then noticed the silver haired boy who was harassing the Goths earlier, limping over to some guys who were sitting at a table. One was a small kid that appeared to be really dirty, and looked like he didn't know the meaning of the word shower. Next to him on the bench was a really really really fat guy that had a blonde Mohawk. Across from them sat a guy who had a rebel look about him. He was staring wistfully at the same brunette geek that the tall dark haired guy was. Yep this school definitely had a problem with staring.

On another table was two girls, one with purple hair, the other green, were discussing something, while the purple one kept looking wistfully at some rich looking blonde kid _and_ the rebel from the other table. It looked like someone had a few crushes.

On the table next to them sat four girls. One was blonde and listening to something on an ipod, and was dressed quite slutty. Next to her was some girl with long dark brown hair, who was dressed like she was from some rich family. Across from them sat a red haired girl, who was talking with some Asian chick. The four of them, despite the fact that they were so different, appeared to be very close. A blonde African-American teen rode past them on a skateboard.

And the only other students currently outside was a group of boys who were arguing with each other. One had brown hair, another was blonde, the third had blonde hair with a spiky orange fringe, and the final one of them looked Brazilian. She didn't pay much attention to them, she knew that she'd be late if she didn't hurry up.

Turning to her father, Laura snarled at him, "Thanks for sending to school with these lunatics." Before getting out the car and slamming the door shut. Everyone's eyes appeared to land on her. _Welcome to __Bayville High __**HELL. **_That's what the sign in front of school said. How appropriate.

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think. Criticism welcomed.

Also who do you think I should pair Wanda with out of; Toad, Pyro and Forge? I have most of them figured out.

**CHALLENGE: **Can anyone name all the characters mentioned in the story so far. Codenames or real names are accepted. About 9 of them aren't from Evolution. Go on, give it a try.


	2. C1: Blue Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The X-Men, Or Any Of It's Characters.**_

_**A/N: **__Most of this story is going to be told from Laura's POV, I forgot to mention it last time. Also I'd like to say thank you to SunshineGirl177 for reviewing, and also getting most of the characters correct. The only mistakes were that you mixed up Jamie and Bobby, Forgot Warren (Angel) and Illyana (Magik), though the clues for them weren't great, and It was Regan Wyngarde (Lady Mastermind) instead of Alison Blaire. A really good effort though. Also I think I'll take your advice and pair Wanda with Todd (Toad)._

_Laura was sitting in Principle Darkholme's office. The principle was a tallish woman with long raven hair, and a pair of spectacles. Laura could tell that she was a strict woman, who no-one crossed. She was currently going over the school rules, what was expected of her, and a welcoming of sorts._

"…_I'm sure that you won't find Bayville any different from your old school." The principle was saying to her. Suddenly, something that looked like an egg hit the window behind her. "Same little asswipe shit-for-brains everywhere."_

_Laura then looks around confused, had she heard her right? "Excuse me? D-Did you say… Am I in the right _office?" Surely this was a prank, right?

"Not anymore your not. I've got deviants to see and a novel to finish. Now scoot" Laura didn't move. "Scoot!" **(1)** Laura quickly escaped the office, wondering how much crazier this school could get.

When she left the office she met the girl that would be showing her around school. It was one of the Goth's. The one who wore black and green. She was staring at Laura/

"Hi I'm Laura." Laura said, almost snarling at the way this girl was looking at her.

"The names Anna Adler. But you can call me Rogue, everyone else does." The Got- Ann- no, Rogue said, still staring at her in a funny way.

"Why are you staring at me?" Laura finally snapped at Rogue.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." Rogue said, surprisingly calm.

"What I am?" Laura asked confusedly.

"You know like Geek, Freak or a preppy bitch."

"Well… I'm not quite sure, but I do hate cheerleaders, most of them are such fakes."

Rogue smirked at that, obviously pleased with the answer.

"Can I just ask, what is with this place and weirdness?" Laura asked as they started walking down the hall.

"I don't know to be honest. But believe me when I say, you ain't seen nothing." Laura started feeling nervous when Rogue said that, how much weirder could this school become?

"Them over there," Rogue started, pointing to what Laura had assumed to be the geeks, who were all chatting in the hallway. "Are the Geeks." Wow, good guess? "The guy who is inventing something, or trying to invent something as they never seem to work, is Forge Freeman, he's the head geek and a Senior. The girl who looks like him is Danielle Moonstar, his cousin and a Sophomore. The cute boy with his arms around her is Jamie Madrox, also a Sophomore. The perky looking brunette over there is Kitty Pryde, she's a Junior and the second smartest person in the school, Forge being the smartest of course. The blonde with the blue tinted glasses is Regan Wyngarde, a Junior, who sometimes does other kid's homework for fun, strange I know. The blonde guy next to her is David Xavier, yet another Junior, her cousin and also Sarah's crush."

"Sarah?" Laura asked, for the third time in less than ten minutes confused.

"Oh, she's one of the Goths, you'll meet her soon. Anyways, the raven haired lad who always seems to appear out of nowhere is Kurt Darkholme, a Junior and the principles son. And the dark skinned girl next to him is his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton, Junior. And that is all the Geeks. Hey Geeks!" Rogue shouted as she passed them.

"Hey Rogue." They all answered simultaneously, creeping Laura out.

"Over there are a small group of the preps." Rogue said a sneer on her lips. "The red headed bimbo is Jean Grey, a Senior. The Bimbo dressed in all white is Emma Frost, another Senior. The blonde next to her is Carol Danvers, a Junior and my arch-enemy." Laura raised an eyebrow at that, but decided not to comment.. "The jock with his arm around Jean is Duncan Matthews, a real pig headed jerk. There's usually a lot more of them." She stalked past them, refusing to look at them.

They reached the end then were the other two Goths were standing. "And these are my Freak Friends. The one in red and Black is Wanda Maximoff, and the one in all black is Sarah Bones. Now, all we need to do is get you to your homeroom and I'll introduce you to everyone else later."

As they turned, ended up tripping over her own feet. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the floor. When the impact happened, it wasn't what she expected. Instead of falling into the floor, she opened her eyes and looked. She almost gasped as she stared into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

**(1)** A quote from one of my favourite movies; '10 Things I Hate About You.'

**A/N: So who owns those pair of eyes? Have a guess, and tune in next time to find out.**


End file.
